A Different After Prom
by One More Disaster
Summary: When Laney and Dean leave Prom early, Laney gets the chance to see a different side of Harrison High's most notorious playboy jock.


**Title: **A Different After Prom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Ruth, Nancy, Amy, Lucy, Jane, Bella, Michelle, Tyler and Jason.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **language

**Pairings: **Dean Sampson/Laney Boggs; mentioned past Zack Siler/Laney Boggs; implied one-sided OFC/Dean Sampson

**Characters: **Laney Boggs, Dean Sampson, seven OFCs and two OMCs; mentions of Taylor Vaughn, Zack Siler, Wayne and Simon Boggs, Preston and an OMC

**Summary: **When Laney and Dean leave Prom early, Laney gets the chance to see a different side of Harrison High's most notorious playboy jock.

**Word Count: **4,097

**Author's Note: **So, I only just saw this movie the other night on TV. I've never been a huge fan of Freddie Prinze, Jr. so this wasn't a movie that I had ever had much interest in watching. Except then, last week, with the crash and everything- Yeah. So, when I saw it was on, I turned it on.

Yes, Dean Sampson, Jr. is a jerk and an asshole, but I love, _love_ Paul Walker and I'm still in denial that he's actually gone. And even knowing what was likely going to happen when Dean showed up to ask Laney to Prom, I still think that they are adorable as a couple. So, this goes AU from the point where the two of them leave Prom and works on the assumption that Dean is all talk. There's more to him than meets the eye, just like there was with Paul Walker.

Anyway, rest in peace, Paul. You will be greatly missed.

Fae

* * *

A Different After Prom

Laney wasn't sure why she had a sinking feeling in her stomach when Taylor won Prom Queen. It wasn't as if she actually _wanted_ to be Prom Queen. Right? She had been humiliated enough as it was because of Zack Siler and his stupid bet.

So, when Dean asked her if she wanted to leave, she was more than happy to do so.

They left the reception hall and headed out to the parking lot. She didn't protest when Dean helped her into his car, still not entirely sure what she was feeling or why she was feeling it.

"Hey, Laney?"

"Hm?" Laney asked, startling out of her thoughts and turning to look at Dean.

"I'm sorry about Prom Queen. For what it's worth, I voted for you."

"Even with the bet?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Even with the bet. I meant what I said the other day. I really do like you. And I won't apologize for the bet itself, because without it, I wouldn't have gotten to know you. But I am sorry you got hurt. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

"What did you think was going to happen, Dean? There's no way that a bet like this could turn out okay for everyone involved."

"I know. And it was stupid and I never should have made it. I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

She sighed. "I accept your apology. And- yes, I think you're an asshole, but at least you were straight with me, which is more than I can say about Zack. I just- I can't believe that I actually thought I had a chance with him."

He didn't say anything, and she was glad. She didn't think she could deal with empty platitudes right now.

"Is there any place in particular you want to go?" he asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

She shrugged. "Surprise me," she said, leaning her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

They drove for over twenty minutes before coming to a stop. When the car turned off, she opened her eyes and looked around. "The beach?" she asked, looking over at Dean in confusion.

He shrugged. "Have you ever been out here at night?"

"I've never really come out to the beach much at all," she said. "The other week was the first time in a while."

"Well, come on," Dean said, getting out and coming around to open the door for her. He led her over to the steps down to the beach itself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, with these shoes?" Laney asked.

"You can take them off if you want," Dean said.

Laney looked down at the sand for a moment before picking up one foot to start taking off her shoes. For a second there, she forgot that she was in heels and would have fallen over if Dean hadn't caught her.

"Easy there, Laney," he said with a grin.

She felt her face burning and ducked her head. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm not used to wearing heels."

"You didn't have to wear them if you didn't want," he said, adjusting his hold so he had one large hand spread out on her back and the other wrapped lightly around her arm.

"But you're so tall and I'm so- not," she replied, finally getting both shoes off and getting her feet back under her. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, her head tilted back to emphasize her point. Without the heels, he was at least half a foot taller than her, probably more.

"So?" he asked. "You're at the perfect height for me to do this." He turned them slightly so they were side by side and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

She tensed slightly, but his hand never strayed anyplace she didn't want it to go and she eventually relaxed, looking up at him. "All right, I'll give you that," she said, hesitantly wrapping her arm around his waist.

"There, see?" he said, grinning down at her. "Perfect height. Now, come on."

Together, they walked down the stairs in silence, walking along the edge of the water. The sand was damp under her feet, but the water never touched her.

"It's so beautiful out here," she said after a while, staring out over the ocean.

"Yeah, it is."

His voice sounded a little strange and she looked up at him, a slight frown on her face. He was staring at the waves, watching the tide come in.

"I love the beach," he said. "It's so peaceful and quiet, especially at night."

"Do you come out here a lot?"

"As often as I can. I know it's stereotypical, but I love to surf, to be out there, just me and the waves. It's- It's freeing."

She stared up at him for a long moment, studying him. He finally looked down at her.

"What?" he asked, a half smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just-" She sighed and looked back out at the water. "You know, when you asked if I wanted to leave prom, I half expected you to try and take me to a hotel somewhere."

He winced slightly. "I'm sorry. I should have thought of that."

She started to pull away, glaring up at him.

"No, no, I didn't- I meant that I should have thought about what everyone's going to say come Monday morning. They're going to be talking about you even more than they already were with the Prom Queen thing. I'm sorry, Laney."

She stared at him, her forehead furrowed in confusion. "I don't- understand. You actually-"

"I know my reputation. And I should have thought about what that reputation would do to you but I didn't."

"So which is the real Dean Sampson?" she finally asked after a long moment of staring at him. "The asshole playboy, or this gentleman?"

He gave a self-deprecating grin and looked down at the ground. "Can you keep a secret, Laney?" he asked.

"That depends on what kind of secret it is."

"Come here." He took her hand and started pulling her back towards the steps. "I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" she asked, almost tripping up the stairs as she tried to keep up with his long legs. "And would you mind slowing down?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He slowed his pace and she was able to make it up the rest of the stairs with little trouble. He helped her back into the car. "You may want to put the shoes back on," he said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, bending down a little so she could pull the heels back on, buckling the straps around her ankles.

"You'll see," he said.

Thirty minutes later, they were pulling up outside the children's hospital. "Dean?" Laney asked as he helped her out of the car.

"I know you have no reason to, but trust me?" he asked, staring down at her, those impossibly blue eyes of his wide and serious.

She hesitated a moment, but nodded. "Okay," she said, accepting the arm he held out and allowing him to lead her into the building.

"Hey, Ruth," he called to the nurse on duty at the reception desk as he steered Laney towards the elevator bank.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Ruth asked. "I thought you had prom tonight."

"I did, but it wasn't working out. I'll tell you later," he said as the two of them entered the elevator and the doors slid shut.

Laney stared up at him, confusion and dawning suspicion on her face. "Dean, are-" she began, only to be cut off when the doors opened again.

He steered her out into the hallway, coming to a stop in front of a reception desk.

"What are you doing here so late, Dean?" the nurse asked, smiling up at him. "Weren't you supposed to be at prom tonight?"

"We were. Nancy, this is Laney, she was my date and one of the nominees for Prom Queen. She didn't win and wanted to get out of there. Laney, this is Nancy, the night supervisor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Laney said, offering her hand to Nancy, even though she was thoroughly confused by now.

"You as well, Laney," Nancy replied with a smile before looking back up at Dean. "Most of them are in bed, but a couple of the older ones are still up. They're watching a movie."

"Thanks," Dean said with a wide grin, putting a hand on Laney's back and ushering her towards the double doors which opened as they approached.

"Dean, what-" Laney tried again, but was once again cut off.

"Dean!"

"Hey, Guys," Dean said, pulling away from Laney slightly and allowing himself to be swamped by half a dozen teenagers.

Laney stepped back and stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. This was entirely contradictory to the Dean Sampson that she knew from school, or even hanging out with Zack and his friends in the last six weeks. That Dean wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

"Sweet, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Laney asked, looking over at the nurse who had appeared next to her.

"The kids love him."

"Does he come here often?"

"Three times a week, at least, depending on the soccer schedule."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What does he do?"

"He reads to the younger kids, helps them with their homework, or plays video games with some of the older ones."

"What are they all here for?"

"Various things. Diabetes, leukemia, MS. Sometimes even something as mundane as a broken bone. Then ones in this ward are the ones who are getting ready to be discharged. Lucy, the blonde over by the window, was in a car accident and is finally healed enough that she can do outpatient PT. Tyler is recovering from a diabetic coma. You should go say hi. They don't get many visitors."

Laney hesitated, but inched her way closer.

"Laney!" Dean called when he caught sight of her, giving her a megawatt smile. "Guys, this is Laney. Laney, this is Lucy, Tyler, Jane, Bella, Jason and Michelle."

"Hello," Laney said, giving a small smile, not sure if she should really intrude on something clearly as special to Dean as her art was to her.

"Hi!" Michelle said, giving her a grin almost as wide as Dean's. "You look gorgeous. He didn't drag you away from something important to come here, did he?"

"No, he didn't. We were- We went to prom together."

"What?!" Jane and Bella exclaimed, rounding on Dean.

"How could you drag her away from Senior Prom?" Jane asked.

"What were you thinking, Dean?" Bella said.

"N- no, no, it's okay. Really. I wasn't- The only reason I went was because someone had nominated me for Prom Queen. I didn't win and wasn't really feeling up to staying. We went to the beach for a while and then he brought me here."

"Oh, well that's okay, then," Lucy said, coming over and linking her arm with Laney's, drawing her even closer into the group. "But why didn't you win?"

"I'm not- I've never really been one of the popular kids," Laney admitted. "Not until a couple of weeks ago. I'm an art geek."

"Really?" Jason asked, interest sparking in his eyes.

"Jason's an artist, too," Dean said.

"Yeah? Do you have anything here?" Laney asked.

"I've got a couple of things in my room. I'll go get them." He disappeared down the hallway.

"So, what are you guys watching?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch.

Laney didn't realize what Lucy was planning until she had already been pushed down right next to Dean. Before she could move, Lucy had plopped down next to her, with Jane claiming the seat on Dean's other side. Bella, Tyler and Michelle crammed themselves onto the other couch, leaving the seat next to Lucy for Jason.

"_The Labyrinth_," Michelle replied, grabbing the remote and rewinding the film back to wherever it was when Laney and Dean had come into the ward.

"Oh, I love that movie," Laney said.

"I love this movie," Dean said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other. "Jinx," he said, grinning down at her.

"Hey, that's not-"

"Ah, ah," Dean said, putting a finger over her mouth. "I called jinx. You can't talk until someone says your name three times."

She glared at him, but he just laughed and kept his finger over her mouth.

"Here, Laney," Jason said, coming back into the room and holding out a sketchbook.

Laney turned towards him and opened her mouth to say thanks, only to have Dean's whole hand slapped over her mouth.

"No speaking, Laney," he said, still grinning.

She grasped at his hand with both of hers, trying to peel it away.

"Dean called jinx," Bella explained with a giggle.

"Oh, tough luck, Laney," Jason said.

Laney's eyes lit up and she poked Dean in the side.

He sighed. "Fine, fine," he said with a mock pout, pulling his hand away. "That's cheating, by the way. It's supposed to be said three times by the same person."

"You put your hand back over my mouth and I will bite you," she warned, reaching out to take the sketchbook "Wow, these are really good, Jason," she said, flipping through the pages.

"You think so?" Jason asked, sounding a little insecure.

"Yeah. I really do. They're really true to life and there's a lot of emotion in them."

He grinned and accepted the sketchbook back from her. Instead of taking the open seat next to Lucy, he claimed the armchair a little off to the side.

"Amy, Amy, Amy!" Jane said, bouncing in her seat slightly.

Laney turned to see the nurse who had spoken to her earlier approaching the group.

"What is it, Jane?"

"Can we start the movie over? Please, please?"

"Yeah, please?" Bella added. "Both Laney and Dean love this movie and this is my last night here. Please?"

Laney watched, bemused, as all six of the teens and Dean all turned pouting looks on the nurse.

"I don't know, Kids. It's late and Laney probably has to get home."

The others turned their pouts on Laney. "I don't-" She began, looking between all of them, lingering on Dean a little longer than the others. "Dad's probably not expecting me back until morning anyway," she said with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess we can start from the beginning."

"Sweet!" Tyler exclaimed, grabbing the remote from Michelle and hitting the rewind button.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Amy asked.

"Oh, no, I'm okay," Laney said.

"I could use some water," Dean said, standing up. "Sure you don't want anything?"

"Well, if you're up. Water would be great, thanks," Laney said, giving him a small smile.

He grinned back at her and followed Amy. Laney watched him go, unable to help staring at his ass. When she turned back around, she found all four girls sending her knowing looks.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously.

"You've got it bad," Jason answered for the girls.

"What? No, I-"

"You were staring at his ass, Girl," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"I-"

"Hey, don't feel bad," Michelle said. "It's a fine ass. All of the nurses here stare at it whenever they can, too."

"I don't- Six weeks ago, I only knew him by reputation around school. I don't- I'm not-"

"Don't feel bad," Bella said. "My older brother knows him from soccer. Dean's got a horrible reputation around the locker room, and my brother didn't want me around him. But then I got to know him and he's nothing like the rumors say."

"I'm starting to see that," Laney admitted, bemused and not a little off kilter. Her entire worldview had been shifted so drastically so many times in the last six weeks that she wasn't entirely sure which way was up. "All of the people he talks about- the ones the rumors say he's slept with- that's you guys, right? And the nurses and the other kids? When he says he spent the weekend with at least a dozen girls- That just means he was here?"

"Laney, all of the stories about my conquests are just that: stories."

Laney turned to see Dean approaching with two glasses of water in his hands. She accepted the one he offered her and took a sip as he sat back down between her and Jane.

"This is the real Dean Sampson. Not the one you know from school. I act like that because people expect it of me."

"Huh," she said, trying to wrap her mind around that.

"All right," Tyler said. "Movie's all set." He hit play.

Laney turned towards the screen, not realizing that she was leaning into Dean's side until he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't even register the first half of the movie, overly conscious of being pressed up against Harrison High School's biggest playboy.

Her mind was racing, trying to reconcile the Dean she thought she knew with the one she was being presented with tonight. Nothing had turned out the way she thought it was going to over the last six weeks and she didn't know how she felt about it.

When Zack first started showing an interest in her, she had been wary and skeptical. Then she had started spending time with him and gotten drawn into his web. She had been- Devastated wasn't the right word for it because she hadn't been in love with him, but she had been hurt when she found out that the only reason Zack had started being friendly to her was because of a bet.

She had automatically dumped all of the people from Zack's social circle into the same group, especially Dean, since he was the one who had made the bet with Zack in the first place. She's still not sure why she had agreed to go to prom with Dean when he showed up at her house. It was probably the way he looked like someone had kicked his dog or something.

She also had to admit that maybe it had something to do with a masochistic curiosity for finding out if the six weeks of charity popularity would be enough to make her Prom Queen.

But everything that had happened after losing Prom Queen had thrown her for a loop. It was- nice, seeing this side of Dean and knowing that he obviously trusted her enough to keep his secret.

And, yeah, she supposed that it could have been a trick, like what Zack had done by showing an interest in her art. But she had outside confirmation by nine different people that Dean came here a lot. Three nurses knew him by name and all six of these teens were beyond excited to see him. If it was a trick, it was a far more elaborate one than anything Zack had done.

"You're thinking too hard, Laney," Dean said, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. "Enjoy the movie and we can talk later."

She looked up at him for a moment before turning her attention to the screen and allowing herself to relax against him. He had been a perfect gentleman so far tonight and hadn't put his hands anywhere she didn't want them. She'd trust him, for now.

As the credits began to roll, Amy appeared behind the couch, as if she had been waiting for the movie to be over. "All right, Kids," she said. "It's time for bed. Dean and Laney need to get home."

The teens gave half-hearted protests, but everyone stood up anyway. Each of the girls gave Dean a big hug.

"Good luck at home, Bella," Dean said, pressing a kiss to the top of the girl's head.

"Thanks," Bella replied, grinning at him. "It was nice to meet you, Laney. And think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, I will, thanks," Laney said, smiling at the girl before all four of them disappeared down the hallway.

"Here, Laney," Jason said, handing her a folded up paper he had pulled from the sketchbook. "It was nice to meet you." He and Tyler followed the girls, Amy trailing along after them, leaving Laney and Dean alone.

"What did he draw you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Laney said, unfolding the paper. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture.

Jason must not have watched any of the movie, because he had drawn Laney and Dean cuddled up together on the couch. She was pressed up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her. She was looking straight ahead, obviously watching the movie, but Dean was looking down at the top of her head, a soft smile on his face.

"Laney?" Dean asked, concern in his voice as he took a step forward.

"I-"

She didn't resist as he took the drawing from her.

"Oh," he said after looking at it.

"I don't- understand."

"I meant what I said, Laney. I really do like you. What you've seen here tonight, this is the real me. And I know it'll take time, because of the mess with Zack, but I'm willing to work for it."

Laney worried her lower lip with her teeth, thinking about it. "One chance, Sampson," she said finally, looking up at him. "Just one."

He took a step towards her. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

She hesitated for just a second before nodding. "Yes," she said.

He moved slowly, gently cupping the back of her head with one hand as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss, not at all what she thought it would be and she let her eyes drift shut, leaning against his solid weight.

She didn't know how long it went on before a wolf whistle caused them to jerk apart.

"You go, Deano!" Tyler called from where he and the other five teens were peering around the corner of the hallway.

"Congratulations, Dean," Lucy said with a large smile. "You deserve it."

"Aren't you rascals supposed to be in bed?" Dean complained, but he was grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going," Jane said. "Congratulations, Laney," she said, waving before disappearing back down the hall.

"Sorry about them," Dean said sheepishly once they were alone again.

Laney shook her head with a small smile. "It's okay. It's better than what my brother did when Zack and I left for Preston's party."

"Speaking of your brother, I should probably get you home."

"Yeah," Laney agreed. "Should we clean up?"

"You two get out of here," Amy said, entering the room. "Now that the kids are in bed, I've got nothing but paperwork to look forward to. I'll take care of cleanup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Good night, Dean. And it was nice meeting you, Laney. You're more than welcome to come back. The kids would love to see you again."

"I think I'd like that," Laney said with a smile as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the door.

"Night, Amy," he called back over his shoulder.

"Kids in bed?" Nancy asked as they exited the ward.

"They are," Dean said. "I'll see you next time. Night, Nancy."

"Night, Dean, Laney. Drive safe."

"I will," Dean said.

"Night, Nancy," Laney said, waving to the woman. When they reached the first floor, they waved to Ruth, who was on the phone, and headed out to Dean's car.

They were both silent on the ride back to Laney's house. When they arrived, Dean got out and walked around to help her out, walking her up to the front door.

"I had a really good time tonight, Laney."

"I did, too, Dean," Laney replied, looking up at him. "Thank you."

"Would you- like to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have to work. Sunday?"

"I'm looking forward to it." He grinned down at her. "Good night, Laney," he said, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Good night, Dean," she said, watching him walk back to his car. He waved as he drove away and she smiled, leaning against the door until his taillights were out of sight before unlocking the door and heading inside.


End file.
